


Zoo-suzerainty

by archix



Category: Manual de zoología fantástica | The Book of Imaginary Beings - Jorge Luis Borges
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archix/pseuds/archix
Summary: A series of poems





	1. Chapter 1

Turn the page..


	2. Mammal

feline  
back in the year, when children, outside, would play  
every cat they would meet, always, along the way  
would be a magical cat, escorting, into their foray  
venturing forth, happy, smiling, catching this day

canine  
old faithful, so too is my dog  
forever accompanying me  
for I breath, for I am outrun   
having been loved, this day


End file.
